


To See You Again, the Fates Must Be on Our Side (Photo Edit)

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, i made a photo edit, ironstrange bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Square: High SchoolThis is just a photo edit.





	To See You Again, the Fates Must Be on Our Side (Photo Edit)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my photo edit for the IronStrange Bingo Square for HIGH SCHOOL.

                   

This is for my High School Bingo Square. Basically, Stephen while enjoying a day at the park happens to see a familiar face, and he starts having flashbacks to senior year of high school. Stephen has been staring at Tony for so long admiring him from afar. Christine and Wong are fed up with Stephen’s pining and so they tell him to ask him out, but Stephen is a dramatic Bitch and is all “NOO!!! I’LL DIE!!!” They end up dating and then they lose touch and now present time. By the time Stephen is back to the present Tony sees him and is walking towards him and then they reconnect and then they become a couple again.

[Tumblr Post](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com/post/185325111404/ironstrangebingo-this-is-for-my-high-school-bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
